laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy
|platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |blocks = |released = |NA=February 28, 2014 |EU=November 8, 2013 |AUS=November 9, 2013}} |ratings = |modes = Single Player |previous = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |next = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |cnext = Professor Layton and the Curious Village |dename = Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant |esname = El profesor Layton y el legado de los Ashalanti |frname = Professeur Layton et l'héritage des Aslantes |itname = Il Professor Layton e l'eredità degli Aslant |jpname = |korname =레이튼 교수와 초문명 A의 유산 |nlname = Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran }} Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy is a ''Professor Layton'' series game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was confirmed in a Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation on August 29, 2012 . According to LEVEL-5 CEO, Akihiro Hino, it will be the last game in the series to star Professor Layton himself as the main protagonist. The game was confirmed for localization in both the European and North American Nintendo Direct events of April 17, 2013. It was released on November 8th in Europe , and was released in North America on February 28, 2014. The game happens chronologically one year after the events from Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. It concludes the prequel trilogy of the series. At Tokyo Game Show 2012, a full three-minute trailer was revealed. The trailer featured Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy, with two new characters, Desmond Sycamore, a fellow archaeologist from London, and Aurora, the living mummy who is somehow connected to the legacy of the Azran civilization. The game was released in Japan on February 28, 2013. The ending theme of this installment is "Surely Someday" by Fukuhara Miho. In order to promote the game further in Japan, two sets of Professor Layton themed chocolate were sold. Each box contains a special card containing a puzzle, as well as a code to unlock it in the game . The chocolate comes in 2 flavors ("gateau chocolat" and "black tea chiffon cake") and were available from January 15th to the end of March. The game received its first playable English demo at the Hyper Japan 2013 event in the United Kingdom . Chapters *Prologue: Setting Off *Chapter 1: Frozen in Time *Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl *Chapter 3: A Day Out in London *Chapter 4: The Hunt for the Eggs *Chapter 5: Into The Nest *Chapter 6: The Azran Sanctuary *Finale: The Azran Legacy Mysteries Main Article: Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy/Mysteries Plot Following the conclusion of Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, the Azran Legacies, the relics of an ancient civilization, are now possessed by a mysterious organization called Targent, which wishes to use the Azran's untold power for itself. In addition, Jean Descole, Targent's rival, also wishes to harness the power of the Azran Legacies, thus setting the stage as the conflict for the Legacies unfolds. Prologue: Setting Off "Professor, do you really think it's possible that it's found a living mummy?" -''Luke to Layton Layton, Luke, and Emmy board the airship Bostonius. They discuss the letter they received from Professor Desmond Sycamore, an eminent archaeologist, who tells the professor that he had found a so-called living "mummy". Once on board the ship, Layton, Luke and Emmy are greeted by Raymond, who makes Professor Layton solve a quick puzzle in order to confirm his identity. After solving the puzzle, the Bostonius takes off to Froenborg. Chapter 1: Frozen in Time ''"Professor Layton, it's quite an honor" '-''' Sycamore to Layton Upon arriving at Froenborg, Layton, Luke and Emmy disembark from the Bostonius and set out in search of Professor Sycamore. After exploring the town and talking to some of the locals they find the entrance to a cave where Professor Sycamore is said to be, along with a lone snowman standing outside. However, a giant wall of ice blocks the way into the cave. With no way in, Layton decides to head back to town. After talking to some more of the locals, the Professor, Emmy and Luke find a glove and put it on the snowman outside the cave. Upon doing so, a hidden mechanism is activated and the wall of ice slides away, revealing an entrance to the cave. Inside, Layton, Luke and Emmy find Professor Sycamore and a girl trapped within a giant block of ice who is, according to Professor Sycamore, still alive. After solving a puzzle that frees the girl from the ice, the girl is captured by a criminal organization known as Targent. Targent escapes with the girl on board their giant airship and Layton, Luke, Emmy and Sycamore go after them in the Bostonius. After a high speed chase, the Bostonius manages to latch onto the airship and Layton and Luke board it. They soon arrive at the control room, where Leon Bronev, the leader of Targent, is waiting with the girl. The girl creates a shock wave, causing her to pass out. During the confusion, the Professor and Luke manage to escape with the girl down a rope. However, the girl awakes during this and falls from the rope as the ship is flying over a forest woodland. Raymond and Sycamore manages to land the Bostonius in a lake near a town named Kodh. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl ''"I am the emissary of the Azran people, Aurora" -Aurora to the group After Layton and Luke were eventually found in the forest by Emmy and Sycamore, they go to the nearby village, Kodh. Then starts the search of the girl, but the situation begins to get complicated because Targent's aircraft is damaged, so that some soldiers are in the town. After talking with several people and investigating the place while avoiding Targent, they manage to find the girl. When they first see her, she appears to be walking on water, but Layton figures that there is ice underneath the ocean which can be used as stepping stones. They eventually make their way across the lake to Aurora and find her speaking mysterious words in an unknown language. Her words open an Azran chamber located under the huge lake surrounding Kodh. It is confirmed that this chamber was the cause of earlier fails on electrical appliances. Once inside the chamber, Aurora begins to say more words in the strange language, so that the chamber's walls starts to shine, showing a lot of strange engravings. Then, the girl identifies herself as Aurora, the emissary of the Azran people, and explains that to find their legacy, is necessary to find the five egg-like aura stones, which are scattered around the world by an ancient Azran leader. The walls show them the coordinates, so they decide to go in search of the eggs. Chapter 3: A Day Out in London "This is... this is your world?" -Aurora to the group To prepare for their global expedition, Layton, Luke, Emmy, Sycamore and Aurora depart for London. The intention is to stock up on necessary supplies but when walking down the streets, Aurora feels the presence of an Azran artifact and goes to the museum. When the others arrive, they discover that there has been a robbery and they decide to go to the police station to investigate. But first, Emmy suggests to buy new clothes for Aurora in order to avoid Targent. After that, they discover Inspector Clamp Grosky, who is also investigating Targent. They then investigate the robbery and uncover Targent's involvement as well as that a member of the London police force was involved in the crime. Layton identifies the perpetrator as Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom and, having recently become aware of Targent, is able to expose him as an agent of Targent. As a result, Bloom is arrested, and the allies are free to embark upon their expedition. However, Targent continues to pursue them. Chapter 4: The Hunt for the Eggs "When life's essence flows the ancient bird will rise"- Layton in Mossinia Layton's group travels to five different locations to acquire the eggs, each town requiring their aid. In the jungle village of Phong Gi, the chief of the tribe is only willing to give his egg to them if they can make him laugh. Layton eventually realizes he is blind and handcrafts some glasses for him; in return, he is given the egg. In the tropical town of San Grio, the party learns that the egg (nicknamed the "Popoño") is passed around the townsfolk as part of a tradition. In the desert ghost town of Torrido, an old wolf who has the egg keeps attacking the town, but in reality, the wolf is merely trying to visit an old friend from many years ago. In the windy village of Hoogland, the group learns of a tradition where a young woman is seemingly sacrificed in order to appease a wind god but discover there is an Azran machine, currently broken, that is creating the stormy winds. After fixing the machine, the townsfolk give them the egg. In the walled-off city of Mosinnia, the group find themselves in a mystery after learning all of the adults are comatose. After successfully filling the waterways in the town, the adults are revived, and the party receives the egg. After retrieving the five eggs, Aurora attempts to unlock her true power and regain all of her memories, but soon finds out one of the eggs is a fake. Chapter 5: Into the Nest The group heads back to the Azran dome in Kodh and find out the last egg was there previously, but it was taken by Targent, and a fake one was put in its place. Layton, Luke, Emmy, Sycamore and Aurora fly to Targent's base of operations called the Nest to retrieve the final egg. On the way, they meet up with an archaeologist from Kodh who attempts to hijack Targent's airship, but he ultimately succumbs to his injuries sustained by Targent. He is taken away from the Nest to be hospitalized by two former Targent agents, and the group makes it to the Obsidian Tower located at the heart of the Nest. They scale the tower and make it to the top, reaching Bronev's office. There, Bronev offers Layton a spot on Targent, which Layton declines. The two then proceed to play a game for the last egg, with Layton coming out as the victor. Before he hands the egg though, Bronev shows Layton video footage of his parents, Lucille and Roland. He then proceeds to threaten their lives if Layton does not join Targent. Prompts by Sycamore allow Layton to decline the offer once again, and Bronev leaves the Nest while the group takes the final egg. Ultimately, the five keys join together to form a master key. Sycamore suddenly betrays the professor, revealing himself to have been Descole the entire time. After a fight between Layton and Descole, Descole steals the key and flees to Froenborg. The group goes on without him, back to Froenborg's cave where they first found Aurora. Chapter 6: The Azran Sanctuary Inside the cave, Layton, Luke, and Emmy attempt to stop Bronev, but Emmy follows suit in betraying the professor, revealing that she had been working for her "uncle" Leon Bronev all along as she seizes Luke and threatens to kill him with an icicle. After they steal the key to the Azran sanctuary from Descole, Emmy and Bronev take Aurora into the bowels of the sanctuary, intending to use her power to unlock what they perceive to be the "Azran legacy". With these revelations, Descole forms an alliance with Layton to fight the common enemy. It is further revealed that, although Emmy was raised by Bronev, she is not truly evil, nor is Bronev the man she remembers. It seems to her that the Azran Legacy is all he lives for, and he will sacrifice anyone to uncover it. To this end, she wants the professor to reform Bronev however he can and leaves Luke behind, hoping this act will achieve this goal. Together, Layton, Luke, and Descole take turns solving puzzles to pursue Bronev through the sanctuary. Upon saving Luke's life at the expense of injury and near-death, Descole reveals his true identity as Layton's older brother, who was separated from him at a young age when their parents - their father is Leon Bronev himself - were kidnapped by Targent. Layton then recalls memories that he involuntarily suppressed when he was very young: Descole was born Hershel Bronev but gave his first name to his little brother before they were adopted so the latter could be adopted by the Layton family and grow up a happy life without remembering the Bronev family history. Descole's malice towards Layton was merely to prevent him from being hurt as a result of getting in the way of Targent, against which he holds a personal vendetta. Finale: The Azran Legacy When Bronev unlocks the "legacy" by stabbing Aurora through the heart within the "Chamber of Light" at the center of the Azran sanctuary, the Azran legacy is revealed to be not a source of great power, as Bronev had expected, but to be the resting place of the Golems, an advanced race created by the Azran that became sentient and declared war on the Azran, ultimately becoming the reason for the Azrans' demise; as such, their creators froze them away in ice in order to prevent this from happening again. Aurora reveals that she is a Golem herself, created to be the emissary of the Azran, the one who would judge the worth of the human race in the future. The unleashing of the Golems by Bronev has erased all of mankind's worth in the eyes of the Azran, leading Aurora to order a devastating attack on Froenborg and the Targent military. She soon wakes up, though, distraught at the atrocities happening around her. To prevent mankind's annihilation, Layton, Luke, Emmy, Descole, and ultimately Bronev all sacrifice themselves to stop the procedure by stepping in beams of light, activating the procedure and killing them all. Saddened, Aurora begs the Azran spirits to take her instead, which they do after she solves a death-reversing puzzle, reviving the group and causing the sanctuary to crumble from the sky into Lake Kodh. Before her self-destruction, Aurora thanks Layton and Luke for everything they've done and states that she cherished every moment spent with them. She leaves telling Luke that she hopes she can be reborn as a human. As the sanctuary crumbles, Layton, Luke, Emmy and Bronev fall to earth on one piece of the sanctuary, while Descole does so on another, bidding farewell to his brother. Bronev is apprehended by the police, after informing Layton that his real name is, in fact, Theodore Bronev, not Hershel Layton. Layton denies this and wishes to keep his adoptive name, refusing to recognize Bronev as his real father. Layton states that, to him, his parents are Roland and Lucille, but he hopes that he and Bronev can meet again as friends and fellow archaeologists one day. Back in London, Emmy bids an emotional farewell to Layton, passing the role of his assistant to Luke, and promises to return when she is worthy of her place as Layton's assistant once again. Descole is last seen having apparently survived the collapse of the Azran sanctuary as he flies away with Raymond on a restored Bostonius, searching for a new purpose in life. The game ends with Luke and Layton driving in the countryside as they plan to solve an inheritance dispute. As Luke looks through the window, the village of St. Mystere appears on the horizon, setting up the plot for Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Characters Main Layton character.png| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Descole character.png| Jean Descole |link=Jean Descole Sycamore character.png| Desmond Sycamore |link=Desmond Sycamore Luke character.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton Emmy character.png| Emmy Altava |link=Emmy Altava Bronev character.png| Leon Bronev |link=Leon Bronev Aurora character.png| Aurora |link=Aurora Others Grosky character.png| Clamp Grosky |link=Clamp Grosky Chelmey character.png| Chelmey |link=Chelmey Bloom character.png| Leonard Bloom |link=Leonard Bloom Raymond character.png| Raymond |link=Raymond Clarck character.png| Clark Triton |link=Clark Triton Brenda character.png| Brenda Triton |link=Brenda Triton Lucille character.png| Lucille Layton |link=Lucille Layton Roland character.png| Roland Layton |link=Roland Layton Media Logo & Boxart Professor_Layton_and_the_Azran_Legacy_—_Logo_(UK).png|British and American Logo Choubunmei A no Isan Logo.png|Japanese Logo Azran Legacy Boxart US.png|American Boxart Azran Legacy Boxart.png|British Boxart Azran Legacy Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart AL German Cover.png|German Boxart AL French Cover.png|French Boxart AL Italian Cover.png|Italian Boxart AL Spanish Cover.png|Spanish Boxart AL Dutch Cover.png|Dutch Boxart Images AL Puzzle.jpg|A puzzle from the game Puzzle.png|Another puzzle from the game. ALStickers1.png|Promotional Sticker pack ALStickers2.png|Sticker pack part 2 AL Preorder Bonus.jpg|European Preorder Bonus (if ordered from GAME.co.uk) Main Theme Trailers Trivia * The Japanese boxart seems to be inspired by the previous European boxarts throughout the series. As a result, the European boxart for the game is mostly a recolored version of the Japanese one. ** The American boxart is virtually identical to the European one, other than a few minor changes, such as the ESRB icon and the text on the bottom. * This is one of two games in the series to receive an USK rating of 6, the other game being Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Both of these games are the last game of their respective trilogy. * This is the third game in the Professor Layton series where the US, UK and AU versions all hold the same name. The other two being Curious Village and Miracle Mask. * Azran Legacy takes place a year after Miracle Mask and sometime before Curious Village. * Azran Legacy completes the story-arc that began in Professor Layton and the Last Specter, continued in the film release, Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, followed by Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. It also leads directly into Professor Layton and the Curious Village, taking place some time later. * This game has the least chapters of any Professor Layton game. This is due to Chapter 4 being divided into five parts, meaning the game technically has the equivalent of ten chapters. * This game is the final installment in the prequel trilogy, and the last main-line game in the series with Professor Layton himself as the protagonist (although Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney was released after Azran Legacy, it is not considered part of either trilogy). External Links *Official Japanese Site *Official English Site (UK) References de:Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant es:El profesor Layton y el legado de los ashalanti fr:Professeur Layton et l'héritage des Aslantes it:Il Professor Layton e l'Eredità degli Aslant nl:Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran Category:Games Category:AL